Of Halloween, Ignorance, and Bittersweet Endings
by Seb James
Summary: Blaine loves Halloween, and it just so happens Kurt is dragged into the 'fun'. Whether the night will be all excitement and happiness, well, that's to be determined. T for language. Just some fluff and humour and hurt/comfort.


So I had a reviewer of Connected request some fluff (because that story is anything but!) and I decided to comply! Except not really because apparently I have the inability to make a completely happy story. I'm sorry. But it's mostly just adorable, fluffy Klaine with a little hurt/comfort thrown in to amp up the drama ;P

Also! Halloween fic! Yay! I honestly only started this in my last period today and I continued on it on my laptop while sitting outside giving candy to little kids xD The only thing is, I don't know how Halloween works in big cities where most people live in apartments because I live in a town of fifteen thousand and most of us live in houses… so I kind of made it up :D

Anyways, enough of me talking. ENJOY!

Love, Sebastian! *hearts*

* * *

><p>Halloween was Blaine's favourite holiday (since Jeremy had kind of ruined Valentine's Day) and he looked forward to it every year. Kurt thought it was a little childish, but Blaine always somehow managed to convince the taller boy to dress up so they could go Trick-or-Treating together Halloween night.<p>

Of course, as the years progressed, Kurt would always scold Blaine for acting like a little kid. Every year Blaine heard _'Fine, but this is the last year, I swear to all the deities, Blaine!' _He was a 23-year-old man for goodness sake! They'd been doing this since Kurt was a high school senior and Blaine was a junior.

That notion never held up by the time the next October came around.

And so, somehow a certain 22-year-old Blaine Hummel-Anderson was running around their apartment like an excited puppy on October 31, 2017. Kurt tried to hide his amusement as he mock-glared at his husband, who was now frantically searching for his fake circular-framed glasses. "I don't know how you convince me every year that this is a good idea," the brunette huffed, crossing his arms good-naturedly.

Having found the glasses in the back of Kurt's sock draw, (how the hell did they get there, anyways?) Blaine bounded over to the elder boy with a goofy grin. "Oh, come on, you know you love dressing up, Kurtie," the curly haired boy teased with a peck on his husband's cheek.

Then, he proceeded to turn on his heel and race around, once more, now dead set on discovering the hiding spot of his Gryffindor tie, all before Kurt could even open his mouth to admonish the childish man for using the hated nickname.

Unlike Kurt and the rest of the American population, Blaine only ever felt the need to dress up as one person for Halloween; Harry Potter. And while Kurt found it adorable, (although he'd never tell Blaine that) he didn't exactly understand how Blaine could stand only ever dressing up as his favourite character. Every year was, _"Again, Blaine? Really? You're such a dork," _accompanied by a loving kiss.

Blaine was just happy with the simpler things. Plus, he really loved Harry Potter (which provoked many arguments with Kurt over whether the books were the best ever written and the movies the best ever made or not. Blaine always won, simply because he refused when Kurt tried to reason otherwise.)

It was with all this in mind that Kurt sat and watched his husband's last minute preparations in a much less elaborate Draco Malfoy costume (Blaine kind of had a thing for Drarry.) It was the first time Kurt had worn a Harry Potter themed costume in the six years they'd been doing this and Blaine was ecstatic. The taller boy, however, was not as overjoyed at the fact that he had to wear an itchy white wig.

Blaine practically skipped out of their bedroom, singing, "Ready, my dearest!"

Kurt just rolled his eyes, used to the antic of his hyper-active husband. "Come on then, love, lets get out to Finn and Rachel's so we can start."

Both boys had grown up in small towns in Ohio, so they were used to Trick-or-Treating in rural areas. That was why every Halloween the two went to visit Finn and Rachel, who lived in a house in a fairly large neighbourhood with their toddler for a quick visit before going out Trick-or-Treating with them (Finn was obviously just as bad as Blaine and Rachel had a love for dressing their three-year-old girl in crazy costumes that Kurt most certainly did _not_ find fashionable.

Lots of teasing, witty comebacks, and secretive kisses in the back of their New York cab later, Kurt and Blaine arrived at their destination; a bright pink house that, on the outside, looked like it belonged to an old woman (which Kurt, who also did not approve of the house, suspected it once had) Blaine had been vibrating in his seat for the last few minutes of the drive and as soon as they pulled up, he leaped from the cab and sprinted to the Hudson families door, shrieking, "TRICK OR TREAT," like a content little five-year old.

"Yep, that's my husband," Kurt muttered with an eye roll. He handed over the fare to the driver, muttering a dry, "Happy Halloween," and followed the younger man to his step-brother's front porch.

There he found Blaine whining about how Rachel was too much like Kurt, handing out dried fruits and those healthy gummy candies no one actually like. "It's Halloween! We're supposed to eat to much candy and rot our teeth and feel like crap – oh, sorry Anita, I meant doo-doo – in the morning!" he cried in outrage.

Yeah. And this happened every year.

Still, Kurt chuckled lightly at all the insanity, merely kissing the side of Blaine's head at how adorable he was and giving a hug to his best friend. He knelt down and opened his arms to little Anita, cooing, "Annie! How'd you like to go get candy with Uncles Kurt and Blaine, hey my darling girl?"

When he stood straight again, now with a giggling toddler in his arms, he finally noticed the absence of his brother. "Where's Finn, Rach?"

Blaine seemed to suddenly notice, too, and stopped his ranting about how unfair Rachel was, depriving the little children of their sugary goodness, and echoed a, "Yeah, where's Frankenteen?"

A weak, "I heard that!" sounded from somewhere deep inside the house, followed by a series of coughs.

"Finn's sick, so I'm going to stay behind and take care of him. Do you two mind taking Annie out? She's really excited…" Rachel smiled hopefully at the husbands.

Blaine immediately grinned and took Anita from Kurt's grasp, twirling the giddy three-year-old around and going, "You gonna come with us, munchkin? Gonna come get some of that yummy candy your mean old mummy never lets you have?" which was answered with a happy, "Yeah, Uncy Bwaine! Candy!"

Kurt smirked and turned back to Rachel. "We'll take her off your hands. You just worry about getting Finn back to peak condition so he can make your show next week." He winked and kissed her cheek, before grabbing Blaine's hand and tugging him back to the sidewalk. "Come on, you crazy hobbit."

There was a little bit of shrieking about how Blaine was only a few inches shorter than Kurt before they were on their way.

It seemed like barely any time had passed at all, but the three soon had their bags bulging with candy and were still only part way done when it happened.

Blaine was bouncing a giddy Anita on his hip with his right hand while holding hands with Kurt with his left. The two were joking and laughing happily, Kurt's wig and green tie slightly askew and Blaine's curls messed up in the wind. Kurt giggled and blushed at something sickeningly sweet and corny his husband said and they stopped in the middle of the sidewalk for a quick kiss between lovers.

Then, there was a loud scoff and retching noise from across the street. They broke away and turned, only to see a man in the process of covering his young kid's eyes. "Don't be doing that here, you gays! I don't want my kids seeing a couple of fags locking lips," the man growled and stalked away.

Kurt tensed immediately. His hand slipped from Blaine's as he continued to stare in shock at where the man had disappeared.

"Kurt?" The tanned boy asked gently. When he didn't get a response, he set Anita down, whose expression had suddenly turned sad and serious. Both boys knew the story of when some ignorant kid had insulted her grandfathers in preschool a month ago. "Kurt, baby? Hey, he's just a stupid man. It's okay, Kurtie…"

Kurt slowly turned towards his husband, a look of pure horror and sadness on his face, and suddenly the tears that had been pooling in his beautiful blue eyes began to pour down his cheeks.

"Oh, baby…" Blaine gathered up the crying man in his arms and held him close, while Anita clutched his leg, until the tears subsided. When Kurt calmed down a little, Blaine pulled back just enough to kiss the red, swollen areas under each of his husband's eyes and then plant a tender kiss on his lips. "I love you baby, okay? I love you and that's all that matters."

Kurt nodded and let another tiny sob escape, smiling slightly at the short, sweet man in front of him. Anita clutched Blaine's leg harder at her uncle's broken sound and he reached down to run a soothing hand through her hair, but otherwise kept all his attention on the brunette-turned-blonde that was clutching onto his shirt.

"Kurtie… do you want to go home? I don't think any of us will care if we just go back to the apartment." Kurt searched his husband's eyes for a moment, noticeably hesitating, before he finally gave in and whimpered a tiny, "Okay…"

"Okay," Blaine whispered back and placed another soft kiss on Kurt's forehead. Then, almost reluctantly, he pulled away and picked Anita up off the ground. "We're going to go home now, okay Annie?" was the only thing he said before holding her on his hip once more and wrapping a protective arm around his husband's waist.

The walk back to Finn and Rachel's house was silent. Once there, Blaine merely handed Anita over to her mother and said, "We'll call you tomorrow," in a way of explanation. One look at Kurt's face convinced her not to argue or push for more.

The two men sat on the curb, Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around Kurt's body, as they waited for the cab to arrive. The only words spoken were the sweet nothings the curly-haired boy cooed in his husband's ear while the brunette, who had long since ripped off the itchy wig, shook in silent, tearless sobs.

The cab ride home was spent in a similar manner, this time Blaine pulling Kurt right into his lap and giving the driver a look as if daring him to question it. When they finally arrived in front of their apartment, Blaine paid the cab driver quickly and scooped his shaking boyfriend up in his arms, effortlessly carrying the thin boy inside and up to their room.

The moment the door closed, Kurt let the tears fall freely again and a loud sob ripped through the otherwise silent air. Blaine sat them down right in front of the door and pulled Kurt as tightly against him as he could, arms winding protectively around his husband. Tears fell from his own hazel eyes. He couldn't stand to see the man he loved with all his heart, the man he believed to be his soul mate, break down like this. But he knew he had to stay strong for the trembling man he held close.

Neither could say how long they sat there. Maybe it was minutes, maybe it was hours. Finally, however, the shaking started to cease, the tears started to stop flowing, and the sobs started to fade away to tiny whimpers. Blaine didn't ask any questions and Kurt didn't give any answers. Then, a quiet voice, hoarse from crying, asked:

"Blainey..? I'm tired. Can we go to bed?" It was so quiet that if there had been any other noises Blaine probably would have missed it. But, he heard, and he nodded into his husband's neck.

"Okay, baby." Blaine stood, still cradling Kurt in his strong arms. When Kurt made a noise of protest, he only shushed him and carried him into their bedroom, then laid him down on the bed.

The brunette didn't even try to move as Blaine undressed him with a gentle, loving touch, and then redressed him in his favourite silk pyjamas. His whole body was too weak to even try to do it himself. And when Blaine slid in beside him and pulled the blanket up over their bodies, he smiled genuinely for the first time in what felt like a while, even though it was no more than a few hours, and cuddled into his husband's side.

Blaine kissed him, all love and lingering with no passion or depth, just the way he needed at that moment, and when he pulled away he simply whispered, "I love you so much, Kurt."

The elder man's smile just brightened with their lips just barely against each other's and their sweet breath mixing between them. "I know."

It was in that moment that Kurt realized just how lucky he was to be gay, because that meant he had Blaine. And Blaine was everything.

* * *

><p>Hi! So, if you haven't noticed, but there's a certain characteristic in the way I write Blaine that came up numerous times in this story… it's his love for pet names! Okay, so I have a soft spot for guys that call all his close friends adorable pet names and calls hi partner even more sickeningly sweet ones, and I always thought Blaine would be that type of guy. So, that's how I write him xD His favourite for Kurt are Kurtie (and even though Kurt secretly acts like he hates it, he thinks it's sweet) and baby, but he calls him other things like dear and honey (: For most other people, the pet names are just teasing little nicknames, but he makes exceptions. Often. xD<p>

Kurt, while he enjoys all the adorable things Blaine calls him, usually sticks to full names or just shortened nicknames. However, he does have a couple pet names for Blaine that come out on occasion. As seen near the beginning, love is the most common one. He refrains from using things like darling and baby (though he finds baby ironic since Blaine's the younger one) but sometimes, even less often than love, he'll call Blaine Blainey. But that's only when he's being really cutesy or vulnerable. Or when he's drunk. Anita, however, is a special case, as will any kids he and Blaine have be (hinthint ;))

Oh well, I just thought some people might notice Blaine's love for pet names and figured I should explain a little :D

Oh, and I know Halloween is literally like ten minutes from being over, but whatever! Like I said, I started this in class just today, so I can't be blamed xP

I hope you enjoyed this fic and I really hope you review, because it would mean the world to me. The good, the bad, the ugly, I love them all! C;

Also, to anyone who wanted some fluff from me, I hope that was enough and that it satisfied your needs! I'm just sorry it had to be so short, I was on a time limit because I wanted it up tonight!

Love, Sebastian! *hearts*


End file.
